Don't Leave Me Sonic!
by Chaobaby95
Summary: The meterex are going to destroy the galaxy! The Sonic Team gathered all of the Chaos Emeralds, and it's a risk Sonic will have to take...to save the galaxy, but Amy doesn't want him to. Will Sonic take the risk to stay? Or will he take the risk to die?


**Don't Leave Me Sonic!**

'This is horrible...This can't be happening...' Cosmo thought as she watched the big planet filled with water, change into a weird looking planet and the sound it was making sounded like a heartbeat. While this was happening, Sonic, Amy, and Chris with the X Tornado were watching it change also.

"What is that thing? It looks so weird..." Amy said as she looked at the weird looking planet.

"Sonic, try and break through it with the Ring Tunnel!" Chris ordered. Sonic nodded. Chris pressed a yellow button and big, golden rings came out, making a tunnel. Sonic jumped into it and started to turn into a spin ball.

"You better hurry, we're getting too close!" Amy told him. Sonic made a dash for it and soon hit the planet. Shadow threw golden spikes from his power ring at the planet help Sonic a little. But as soon as they hit the planet, a purple fog started to come out of it, knocking Shadow, Sonic, Amy, and Chris out. Amy screamed because she fell out of the plane. Sonic noticed that and yelled,

"Amy!" Sonic went to her and caught her, made a flip, and landed safely on the ground.

"Thanks, Sonic," Amy thanked him. Suddenly, the dried up planet started shooting purple waves, and the other planets started growing trees and plants like crazy. Amy suddenly felt hurt and grabbed her stomach, and fell to the ground on her knees. Sonic grabbed her arm and asked,

"You okay?" Then he started to feel the pain too, and gasped when he saw the plants growing out of the ground. Everyone else started to get the pain feeling also, everyone but Cosmo because she came from the same species of the Metarex, so it didn't affect her.

"What's going on, Tails?" Cosmo asked, worried about everyone.

"The metarex is taking the life out of our bodies, so they can get more power to destroy the galaxy." Tails replied to Cosmo's answer. Sonic struggled to get up, and told the metarex.

"You won't get away with this, Metarex! I'll stop you and your plan to destroy the galaxy." Amy looked at him, whimpering.

_'What does he mean? He'll try and stop the metarex from destroying the galaxy? But that's a huge risk! He could possibly...die...' _Amy gasped when he started to go, but he stopped him by grabbing his arm, with a face telling him 'don't go'. Sonic saw the look, and secretly put a sad face on, also, but didn't show it.

'_Amy...She doesn't want me to go...But I have to do this no matter what, I have to save the galaxy, I just do! No one can stop me!...But...This is a big risk, and I could possibly die...but I have to do it for the sake of the people's lives and their planets...I have to...' _Suddenly, after Cosmo dropped the Chaos Emeralds when she got attacked, he saw a shining light. The Chaos Emeralds! _'Oh, thank god...'_

Cosmo smiled and freed herself from the big green vine that grabbed and attacked her. She landed safely on the ground and her eyes were close to happy tears. _'Thank You...'_ Cosmo though as she watched the emeralds float slowly to Shadow and Sonic. Sonic smirked and made his way to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Sonic, wait!" He heard a female voice from behind him. He turned around to see an almost crying Amy. He blinked. "Are you... Are you really going to try and stop the Metarex...and possibly...d-die..?" Those words made Sonic sick in the stomach. He knew she was sad. He knew she wouldn't do anything to let him go...He knew she... loved him. He didn't answer to Amy's question, all he did was look at her and watch her cry silently. "Please Sonic...don't leave me..." Sonic took a deep breath and went to Amy, and did something he would rarely do... He hugged her and stroked her back gently with his hand.

"Amy...I'm sorry..." Sonic told her. Amy gasped. The saruka hedgehog cried more and more, sobbing and whimpering.

"No! No, no, no, no! Please, Sonic, don't go! I don't want you to die!" Amy yelled to him, sobbing louder and harder. The Sonic crew was watching the two hedgehogs hug sadly.

"T-Tails...what's wrong with Amy? What's going on?" Cream asked, close to tears. Tails frowned.

"...He wants to sacrifice his life so he could save the galaxy..." Tails responded. The response from Tails made everyone gasp, even Eggman.

"But...But...HE CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S A HERO! IF HE DIES, THEN, WHO WOULD SAVE THE WORLD FROM TROUBLE!" Cream yelled in a very high pitched voice that made everyone cover their ears. Cream was frantically crying now, tears pouring out of her eyes like it was raining in her eyes and flooding. Tails shuddered. He was also crying, but not like Cream, he was calm, very sad, but he was calm. Tails didn't know how to answer Cream's question, he didn't want to reply with an 'I don't know' because then Cream will be sadder and asking more and more questions.

"...Is that true, Tails? If he goes and tries to save the galaxy, there's a chance that Sonic could die?" Chris asked, close to tears. Tails nodded. He didn't want to talk, if he did, he would choke and cry almost like Cream.

"No...He can't do this...If he dies, then no one would save the world from danger...He can't do this..." Knuckles calmly said, very close to tears, surprisingly. Tails whimpered, crying like Cream now. He yelled out,

"NO SONIC! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Cream was sobbing out loud now. She was also hiccuping like crazy. Cheese the Chao was crying also. A single tear fell out of Knuckles's left eye. He tried to hold the tears back, though. Rouge couldn't take this anymore, she was crying with eyes closed shut. Cosmo watched in horror and hurt, as she cried too.

Amy was crying more than Cream, hugging Sonic tightly, not wanting to let him go. Shadow was watching all this sad moment. He even could hear Cream cry from the main base. Shadow sighed. '_If everyone loves him so much, then how come he won't let me do it by myself? I guess...I guess he thinks one super hedgehog isn't probably enough to save the galaxy, if he dies...then...will I die? I don't know...' _Shadow turned around and watched the dried up planet while clenching his hands in a fist tightly. _'Metarex...I hate you...' _He thought as a single tear fell from his bloodshot red eyes. Just like he did on the ARK, while Amy told him the exact same thing of what Maria told him.

Sonic held Amy for a couple more seconds, then he pulled away, but still holding her by the shoulders. His eyes were very wet, he doesn't want to cry, it's pretty much not his style to cry, but with everyone crying like this, especially Amy, who was right in front of him, he didn't know how to hold them back. He let two tears fall from both eyes.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I really am...but...I have to do this, I'm a hero, I have to save things," Sonic explained to Amy.

"I don't care whether you're a hero or not, I just don't want you to go!" Amy replied, crying more, in fact, she cried so much, she was starting to get a headache, and her eyes were so wet, she almost couldn't see. Sonic sighed shakily. More tears came out of his brilliant green eyes. He didn't like it, so he wiped the tears away with his hand.

"I know Amy..."

"Please don't go Sonic... I...I love you..." Amy did it, she admitted her real feelings for him, even though it was really obvious that she loved him after all these years of hugging and chasing after him, she never really said 'I love you, Sonic' after all these years.

Sonic nodded. "I know...I know you love me, Amy..." He told her, his breathing was becoming shorter now, because his nose was really stuffed up. He was crying. A lot to be precise.

"Please don't leave me Sonic...I love you too much..." Amy told him once more. Sonic couldn't take control of himself anymore. He hugged her once more, and then looked deeply into her eyes with sadness and...love.

"I know you love me, Amy...please...say nothing more."

"But Sonic-"

But she was cut off by a pair of lips touching her own. Her eyes were wide open and sparkling with many, many reasons like sadness, confusion, and love. She blinked a couple times before closing her eyes and slowly returning the kiss. The kiss used to be soft and gentle, but when Amy kissed him back, it was strong and firey. She grabbed his spikes on his back and pulled him closer, making him closer to Amy's body. Sonic got ahold of her waist and held her tighter. The sight of the two kissing hedgehogs made everyone dumbfounded, but they realized this was the last time they will see them kiss, so they cried a little bit, but they still had a little of surprisement in them.

The kiss lasted for almost 5 minutes, but to Amy's dissapointment, he had to pull away because time was running out.

"I'm sorry, Amy...I have to go," Sonic told her with tears falling out of his eyes. Amy shook her head.

"Please Sonic, don't leave me..."

"I'm sorry," He gave her one more kiss before saying, "I love you..." Amy cried with sorrow and happiness. Sonic let go of Amy, and grabbed Amy's arms and pulled them away from his back. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting up and walking to the floating emeralds. Amy wanted to get up and hug Sonic and kiss his sweet lips, she wanted to tell him 'don't go', but she was too sad to do anything. The Chaos Emeralds started to spin around the two male hedgehogs, soon enough, they were golden.

"Tails, get the Sonic Cannon ready!" Sonic yelled to him. Tails sighed sadly and pressed a button that got out the cannon. Both hedgehogs rushed to the cannon, but before Sonic got in, he took one more look at Amy Rose. '_I really am sorry, Amy Rose...forgive me...I love you.' _He thought before going into the cannon and getting ready to make a spin ball with Shadow along. They both made a spin ball and waited for Tails to shot at the planet, which was now black, with silver lines that are pulling a gravitational force, getting ready to blow up and destroy the Galaxy.

He opened the switch which had a small red button in it that made the Sonic Cannon shoot. Before he could shoot, everyone started to have memories of the good times they had with Sonic.

_Tails_

**Sonic crashed through the building holding Cream, as Tails flew to them. Sonic got ahold of the wing of the Tornado. **

**"Thanks for saving us Tails, I owe you big time!" Sonic told him.**

**"Wow, so you got into this world too? I'm glad!" Cream said. Tails winked at both of his friends. A way of saying, 'No problem!'**

_Knuckles_

**Amy ran to Knuckles and told him,**

**"I bet you want to thank Sonic for saving your life out there, and I bet you want to apologize to him t-"**

**"Shut up!" Knuckles snarled. Amy was taken back, but she ignored it and looked at him with a smile. Knuckles looked at Sonic and smiled. Sonic returned the smile. He started to walk away and waved. "Later..."**

_Cream_

**Cream and Cheese were shivering scared, trapped inside a glass cage, while people were trying to figure out what this kind of bunny this is. Suddenly, a crash could be heard behind Cream. She looked behind her and smiled.**

**"Sonic!" Sonic winked at her. He pressed a button that opened the cage. He grabbed her and went behind a wall. "Wow, thank you so much, Sonic!"**

_Last but not least, Amy, with a million memories of her and Sonic, but one memory that she will never forget, came to her mind..._

**Amy Rose ran, and ran, and ran, until she finally reached Sonic, who was standing ten feet away from her. **

**"Hi!" Sonic greeted happily. But he soon gasped when he saw the anger in Amy's eyes.**

**"Well? What took you so long? I wondered...if you were ever going to come back!" Amy's eyes turned to sadness. "It scared me...to think that...If you were ever going to come back! Then after a while I waited for you to come, but you never did! I didn't know where you were! I couldn't stand knowing...I told myself...You should give up, Amy...I was convinced...that you forgotten all about me! I thought you were gone forever! But then I realized...That you would never abandon me...I decided, that I would wait for you...Even if it took the rest of my life to see you again...Now you're here..." She dropped to her knees and started sobbing. "Oh, I'm so glad to finally have you back, Sonic, it's just a wonderful feeling... I don't think I've ever been this happy as I am now!" She put her hands on her face and started to sob frantically. "Don't you EVER leave me again, Sonic the Hedgehog!" **

**Sonic smiled and walked to her, bent down to her by eye level and showed her a beautiful lavendar rose. He winked at her and told her,**

**"Don't you worry, Amy...I Never Will!" Amy looked at him with wide eyes and hugged him into one of those traditional bear hugs. Sonic smiled nervously and kind of hugged her back, but not really. **

_The two hedgehogs were to never part because Sonic told Amy that he would never leave her...but he did..._

"GOOD BYE, SONIC!" Tails yelled out before pressing the red button, sending the hedgehogs straight to the black planet. Amy whispered,

"I love you, Sonic...I love you so much..." The two golden hedgehogs soon hit the planet, and Sonic let out all of his power and into the Chaos Emeralds, causing the emeralds to spin rapidly and shine brightly. Everyone closed their eyes because it was too bright to see anything. They soon heard an explosion, which made everyone jump. Soon, they realize...Their blue friend...was no longer alive...

There was still a bright light...to Amy that is. Amy tried to open her eyes, and see if the planet is gone, but all she saw was a golden light...Then she realized a figure was standing behind her. She turned around and saw him...Her true love...Her dying friend...Sonic.

"Sonic...are you here to say good bye?" Sonic had a saddened face on, but with a smile on his muzzle. Sonic nodded.

"But before I do that...I want to do something to you..." Sonic told her as he walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to give her one last kiss...

Sonic got closer and closer to her face until his soft lips touched hers. It wasn't soft and sweet. It was strong and passionate. Sonic placed his tongue on her lips, waiting for an entrance. Amy slighty opened her mouth, waiting to have a battle with his tongue. While they were kissing, Amy could hear a voice inside her head...It was Sonic.

_Amy Rose_

_I love you_

_You are sweet, nice, and beautiful. _Amy blushed when she heard beautiful.

_There are some things I will never forget when I was with you_

_When you helped me_

_When you hugged me_

_When you gave me that bracelet_

_When you blew the hay out of my ear_

_When you tried to find me in the jungle planet along with Cream and Cosmo..._

_And then...there are these things when_

_I saved you from drowning. _Amy smiled. 'So he actually did save me when I was drowning, not Chris and Tails...'

_When I Fixed your bracelet and wore it under my glove so you wouldn't know. _Amy giggled at that.

_When I saved you..._

_And last but not least...When I gave you that rose and told you I would never leave you..._

_And I did leave you..._

_I'm sorry, Amy..._

_But there is one thing I'll Do..._

_And that is to NEVER...forget you... _Tears started to fall from Amy's eyes, even though they were closed.

_I love you..._

_I wish I didn't have to leave you..._

_But I had to..._

_Never forget me Amy Rose..._

_Never..._

Sonic broke away from the kiss, and from the bottom, he started to dissapear.

"S-Sonic...no..." Amy cried more. Sonic also cried, but he still had the same smile on his face.

"I'm sorry...Amy...Take good care of yourself...and tell my friends...that I love them...But...I will always love you the most, Amy...Good bye..." Sonic fully dissapeared as his last tears fell onto the ground...and there was nothing left but the golden sparkles from Sonic's golden fur.

"Good bye Sonic...Good bye...I love you, too Sonic..." Amy smiled...but not because she was sad...but for other reasons...She found herself back from where she came from...She saw that the planet was gone...and so was the blue blur...

Tails was hugging Cream, crying along with her. Cosmo was a little hurt from that, but she didn't care. She hugged Tails and Cream, and they hugged her back, and the three cried over Sonic.

Knuckles was crying, eyes tightly squeezed shut. Rouge was hugging him, crying her eyes out.

Shadow, who was still golden, was floating in the air, with a few tears falling from his face.

"Well, I guess this is the end for you...I wish you will have a good life up there in Heaven...I know you won't go to hell, because you're too good to go down there...Good Bye... Sonic..." Shadow closed his eyes as he floated back to Eggman's ship and turned back to normal. "At least you did it for your friends...not yourself..." The robots, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were crying also, but not with tears, because robots can't really cry with tears...

"Well, Sonic...I guess this is good bye...usually I would be happy...but seeing how everyone is sad...even Shadow and Rouge...well...I guess I should have a reason to be sad too...I hope you rest in peace, Sonic the hedgehog..."

Amy was looking at the ground...still crying...Suddenly...she saw a glow appear before her eyes. It was the rose! It was glowing beautifully...And she could see the ghost of Sonic holding the rose. His last words to Amy wasn't good bye, but it was,

"Don't you worry, Amy...I never will..." Amy smiled.

"I know you won't leave me, Sonic...I know you won't..."

_Sonic the Hedgehog..._

_A Great Hero_

_A True Friend_

_The Fastest Thing Alive...and still is up in Heaven..._

_Nobody Will ever Forget Him..._

_Or his lover..._

_Amy Rose..._

_Once a Hero, Always a Hero..._

_Once a Friend...Always a Friend..._

_We Love you, Sonic..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog..._

_Rest_

_In_

_Peace..._

* * *

There is no longer a sequel to this story. I am sorry, lmao. The fact that this story has 36 reviews, and the sequel had 11 makes no sense whatsoever, so this is just going to be a one-way story. No, I will not make another sequel, it will make no sense. I don't think Chaos Emeralds can bring back the dead. NO, I will not make Elise kiss Sonic. Thank you. Review, if people are still reading this hopeless story.. lol.


End file.
